A Brand New Fight
by Savior Of Light
Summary: Nemesis defeated; the world at peace. Now's the perfect time for a good battle or two! A stranger comes to town, preparing for the new Tag-team competition that has everyone scrambling for a partner. But just like every Beyblade competition, something lurks in the back. An evil organization with unknown goals has something planned and it's up to the gang to stop it.


Ah Metal Bey City, its name known throughout the world. It's often called the Beyblade Capital of the world, what, with its name, the WBBA HQ being located there, and the fact that he World's Current Number One Blader resided there. It was because of these things, particularly the last one, that bladers flocked to the city; hoping to make a name for themselves. So of course, no one took notice to the black-haired stranger. His hair going down to his shoulders, looking fairly messy and spiky, with a brown bag being lugged over his shoulder; his attire didn't scream suspicion either, being a white shirt with a smaller brown jacket over it and black pants. Quite frankly, the only unique thing about his appearance would be his shiny emerald eyes. Because of that, no one bothered him as he made his way to… wherever he was going, I don't even think he knows.

"H-Hey, stop that! T-That's my Beyblade!"

"You lost, this is the price, girlie~! You should've never challenged us!" That caught his attention. Taking a quick left, he ended up in what seemed to be an outdoor Beyblade Park.

"G-Gus! This isn't funny, I won't be able to get another Bey til next year!" a little girl cried. She seemed about 12 or so, with messy ruby hair that split into two pony tails. She was surrounded by a group of similarly aged boys; the one who we can presume is Gus took the face bolt from her bey, throwing her the remaining pieces.

"This is what happens when you lose to the New Face Hunters, sorry," he smirked.

"Hey, that's not very nice, kiddies," the black haired watcher finally spoke.

"Whoa! Who're you calling kid!? I'm Gus! G.U.S. Leader of the New Face Hunters!"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand at him mockingly as he walked closer to them. "I got all that. Hmmm. How about… since you can't seem to listen to reason, we could battle for it."

"What have I got to win? I mean, I could take your face bolt but if I lost, I'd lose all my loot from today!" Hmmm, seems like we've got a greedy one.

"Tell you what, if you win, you can take my entire Bey." He smirked, especially when he saw the grin appear on Gus' face.

"You've got a deal, mister!"

"W-Wait, hold on! Sir, you don't have to do this for me! Gus is a cheater!" the girl whined, but the stranger simply patted her head.

"Don't worry about it, you'll have your face bolt back in no time, kiddo." He gave the girl a nice smile, one that she returned.

"I'm Alice, don't call me kiddo."

"I'm Tasku, nice to meet you, Alice."

"I'm waiting~!" Gus' voice called out as he prepared his bey at the bowl. Tasku simply waved his hand at him mockingly again.

"I'm just trying to make friends, jeez." He joined Gus on the other side; dropping his bag down next to him and preparing his bey. "I've never met someone so ready to lose.

"Yeah, because I'M losing!" Gus snickered.

"Let's just get started, I have places to be, kiddo."

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!" the two released their beys. Gus' almost instantly started ramming into Tasku's, though the latters didn't seem to feel it.

"Wow, I am unimpressed, kiddo." Tasku sweatdropped, scratching the back of his head as he did so.

"Shut up!" Gus laughed. "You shouldn't be talking, you're about to be without a Beyblade! There's no way you can take out my Special Move! Full Frontal Charge!" His bey broke out into a mad dash towards Tasku's.

"Stand your ground, Trojan." Tasku yawned, Gus grew red.

"Hey, don't fall asleep! You might miss us leaving with you-" He didn't get a chance to finish.

"Release your army, Trojan!" Tasku interrupted him; Trojan charged forward, knocking Gus' bey to him.

"W-Whoa, no way!" Gus looked on in shock.

"I'll be taking that face bolt now," Tasku recalled his Beyblade, catching it in his hand.

"I… Uh, well, a deal's a deal…" he tossed the piece over to Alice, who happily caught it.

"Thank you, Onii-Tasku~!" Alice yelled with joy as she hug/tackled Tasku, who was caught completely off guard.

"W-Hey, Alice, calm down," Tasku sweatdropped again as he pat her head. "Come on, let go, I have places to get to!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry…" She quickly let him go, helping him up too. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, where are you going?"

"I heard they were giving a big announcement at WBBA Headquarters, I wanted to see it up close and personal." Tasku grinned.

"Oh cool! I'll join you then!" She smiled brightly. Tasku just couldn't say no to that. "Come on, hold my hand, that's what my mama always does!" Alice giggled as she took Tasku's hand into hers and had him lead the way to WBBA HQ. "We can't get lost if we're like this~"

"_How dare he humiliate me like that…_" Gus thought to himself. "I'll get them for this…"

X X X

"Woooooooooooow, just look at all the bladers here!" Alice said, looking around; she still held Tasku' hand, though with a tighter grip so they wouldn't get separated in the madness. The room was just a bit above being uncomfortably packed.

"Yeah, I probably should've expected this…" Tasku secured the bag over his shoulder with his other hand, though he seemed to have accidently pushed it into the person behind him. "Oh, sorry, my bad!" he quickly turned around to the red head behind him.

"No problem, buddy! It was an accident." He replied.

"Ah, that's good. Don't want to make any enemies, considering I just got here, you know?" Tasku chuckled a bit.

"Oh, you're new here? Well, I should've guess, I've never seen you around here before. I'm Gingka Hagane, nice to meet you!" he extended his hand, Tasku dropped his bag then firmly shook it, picking the bag up again soon afterwards.

"My name's Tasku. Hey, uh, I've heard of you before…" Tasku bent his head to the side, trying to remember.

"Of course you have, Onii-Tasku! He's the Number One Blader in the world! He even saved it!" Alice said joyfully, it was obvious she was excited.

"Ah, yeah, that's me!" It was Gingka's turn to chuckle.

"Oh cool! I didn't think I'd run into number one so soon!"

"Hey, I'm all up for a challenge but could you wait a little while, I'm a little tired." Gingka slouched down. "People have challenged me nonstop for days now…"

"Don't worry; I'm not here to battle you or anything, at least not now." Tasku grinned. "I'm just here for some fun."

"Awesome, I'll have to introduce you to my friends sometime then." Gingka grinned back; Alice tugged on Tasku's arm.

"Huh? What is it, Alice?"

"Not to be selfish or anything but… do you think I can come with you to see Gingka's friends?"

"Hey now… I'm not the one you should be asking," Tasku gestured to Gingka. "Gingka, this is Alice, she's a fan apparently."

"Yeah! I've heard about all your adventures!" she brightened up again. "Like how you beat Ryuga in the finals of Battle Bladers, or how you beat Team Star Breaker and stopped their evil plans, or how you beat Nemesis and saved the world!" She pulled out her bey. "Though, I guess I sorta helped then." She grinned.

"Haha, thanks for that!" Gingka laughed; then widened his eyes a bit. "Hold on, here's Kenta. Hey Kenta! Over here!" Gingka's smaller friend scuffled over to them, bumping into people along the way.

"Thank goodness I found someone, this place is so full of people, and it's crazy!" Kenta sighed.

"I know, right?" Gingka agreed. "Hey, these are my new friends, Tasku and Alice." He gestured to them, Kenta waved.

"Hello, I'm Kenta Yumiya!" Tasku returned his wave, while Alice once again brightened.

"I'm Alice Shinji, nice to meet you!" she quickly let go of Tasku's hand and replaced it with Kenta's, who she proceeded to shake wildly, perhaps a bit too wild. "It's crazy how you're a Legend Blader and so strong but you're like my age and…" she went on, Kenta simply sweat dropped as he listened. Gingka and Tasku looked at each other before chuckling, Tasku shaking his head afterwards.

"Oh Alice…"

"Hello bladers! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, but it's time for the important announcement!" Ryu Hagane yelled from the loud speakers, a little too loud. Nearly everyone in the room, or watching it from their television for that matter, was covering their ears.

"Um, sir, you're too close to the mic." You could hear Hikaru whisper.

"Huh? Oh sorry, folks! Anyways, the WBBA, for the first time, is sponsoring a worldwide tag-team Beyblade Tournament!"

"Tag-team…?" Tasku could hear Gingka mumble.

"Yes, that's right! Tag-team!" Ryu replied, almost of if he could hear his son's question. "The rules are simple, you must register you and your partner as a team; you will then receive a special Points Counter that will be shared between the two of you! In one months' time, the ten teams with the highest point count will come together and battle it out to see which of them has the best teamwork! So get ready for Tag-Team Bladers!"

"Nice work on the name, sir…" Hikaru whispered again. Then the speakers turned off.

"Heheh, this sounds like fun. You have any idea who you'll have as your partner, Gingka?" Tasku turned around, only to see Gingka and Kenta shaking hands and nodding, apparently already set on teaming up together. "Heh, that was fast. Just goes to show how close of friends you two are."

"Yeah…" Alice looked like she was thinking about something, though Tasku could only guess.

"Hey, you want to team up with me, Alice?"

"H-Huh? But Onii-Tasku, I'm so weak! I'd drag you down!" Alice responded.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm sure you've got potential, you're a nice person." Tasku noted. "You just need the right drive."

"I'm not sure about that, Onii-Tasku…"

"Hey, you're Gingka Hagane, right?" a feminine voice called out, causing the four of them to turn.

"Yeah, that's me." Gingka replied.

"I need someone strong as my partner, and you're pretty well known for your skills. Be my partner."

"Sorry but you should probably partner up with someone you already know; besides, I've already got a partner." Gingka replied.

"Shame." She turned to Tasku. "You don't seem like an ordinary blader either, partner up with me."

"Nah, not interested. Sorry." Tasku shrugged. "Ask again if I can't find one later."

"Mmm, I wanted someone to swipe me up from under my feet. Regardless, I still do want a powerful partner so I might take you up on that." And with that, she walked away.

"Things like this bring strange people around…" Tasku joked.

"You're telling me!" Gingka laughed.

"Ah man, it's getting late; I'd better head home soon!" Alice suddenly spoke out as she checked her watch. She started to walk away, waving good-bye to Gingka, Tasku, and Kenta. "See you guys around, good luck finding partners!"

"Hey, hold on, I'll walk you home." Tasku took off after her, "Gingka, Kenta, see you guys in the tournament!" The two waved back at him as he left. "Hey, Alice, I said hold…" as he reached outside, he saw Alice standing on the steps with the New Face Bolt Hunters surrounding her. "You guys again? Really?"

"Oh be quiet, tough guy!" Gus yelled. "I wanna see you talk so big after facing all of us!"

"Huh, Gus, stop this! Why would Onii-Tasku even take that challenge!?" Alice questioned.

"I accept. On one condition, if I win, you guys disband this little group of yours." Tasku pointed at the six boys.

"Yeah, yeah, I thought as much. We're going back to the Bey Park for this, come on." Gus and his boys walked away, Tasku following.

"Come on, Alice. I want you to see this." Tasku waved for her to follow them. She looked at her watch; sighed; grabbed Tasku's hand and followed them back.

X X X

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!" six beys hit the bowl, spinning around.

"Alright boys, let's get him! Don't let up!" Gus grinning as each bey started to ram into Trojan, one after another. The opposing bey stood its ground.

"Ug, why won't it stop spinning? We're hitting it with everything we've got!" one of the boys yelled.

"Keep trying! He can't do this forever!" Gus responded.

"You're right about that, Gus. I can't. So how about I end it quick." He turned around to Alice. "Listen up, I'm going to teach you where I get my strength from." Alice looked intensely. "Heheh, not that hard, you'll hurt yourself."

"Stop fooling around!" Gus yelled.

"Fine! Every single battle I fight, I make it feel like the world is on the line." Tasku grinned. "Like it's falling… and I've got the wings to make it fly again… This drives me to give it my all in battle, no, even more than my all!"

"And now you're going on about some nonsense! You've accepted defeat, right?"

"No, not even close. I'm just getting ready to show you my Wings of the World, Special Move, Go!" Tasku stretched his hand out. Trojan's performance tip made a spark, then another, and another, then what seemed to be rainbow-colored wings shot out from underneath. "Release your army, Trojan!" It zoomed ahead, taking the image of a horse which soon gained Pegasus like wings. It made contact with the opposing beys, sending them out of the Beystadium.

"No way… he did it again…" Gus went down to his knees in nonbelief."

"And that…" Tasku recalled his bey. "Is all you need to be strong. You need a belief."

"Wow, Onii-Tasku! You're amazing!" Alice clapped. "You're like… Gingka or Kenta."

"Haha, I don't think I'm that strong yet, Alice." Tasku grinned. "Yet."

"No way! You have to have cheated!" Gus yelled. "It was six versus one!"

"I've heard of people winning against worst odds." Tasku shrugged. "But a deal's a deal, kiddo. Beyblade is about having fun, for everyone involved. Taking the loser's pieces isn't in the spirit of Beyblade, you know?"

"I... guess." Gus turned to Alice. "I'm… sorry for taking your face bolt before…"

"That's a good start. You should go out and find anyone else you've taken a face bolt from and return it."

"I will…" Gus sighed. Though he suddenly looked around when he heard clapping.

"Well said Tasku, was that it?" another teenager walked up to the group of 8 people. "It reminds me of something I heard a long time ago."

"H-Hey, no way, you're Kyoya Tategami, the leader of the original Face Hunters!" Gus looked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I heard about you guys messing up my group's name, so I was going to come teach you all a lesson or two." Kyoya explains. "But it seems I was a little late." He looks over to Tasku.

"Yo." Was all Tasku said as he gave a two fingered wave.

"Are you going to take part in Tag-team Bladers?"

"Probably."

"Good, I look forward to battling you then. Tasku." Kyoya smirked as he turned and walked away, giving his signature wave as he did so.

"Onii-Tasku, I can't believe your luck!" Alice ran up and grabbed Tasku's arm.

"Eh? What do you mean, Alice?"

"First you run into Gingka and Kenta, and now you've impressed Kyoya! That's a lot to do in a single day, and you just got here!" Something suddenly dawns on Alice. "Onii-Tasku, where are you staying?"

"Oh, well, when I usually get a hotel room when I travel." Tasku pulls out his wallet. "If I remember right, I have enough money for a couple of nights." Though his expression instantly darkens when he opens it.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"It's empty…"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah, did someone rob you!?" Alice's eyes widened with shock. "I can take you to the police station!"

"No… It's not that…" Alice raised an eyebrow. "Before I ran into you, I got hungry so I guess I…" Tasku paused. "Spent it all on food."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"You spent all that money on food!?"

"I was hungry!" Tasku defended himself.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll ask mama if you can stay with us for a little while!" Alice's face brightened.

"Huh? Oh no, if it's trouble, I don't think…"

"It won't be, especially with everything you've done for me today!" Alice smiled. "I'm sure mama would be fine with it; besides, you were going to walk me home anyway!"

"Yeah, I guess I was…" Tasku sighs. "Alright then, lead the way, Alice."

"Nahahah." She grins, Tasku raised an eyebrow. She quickly grabbed Tasku's hand. "We can't get lost if we're like this~" Tasku sweatdropped and let her lead the way.

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. This is actually like, my third or fourth time trying to make this fanfiction, though with the differences I put in, I'd hardly call this the same fanfiction. That's redundant… ANYWAYS, the only thing that remained the same would be the character's name, so if you recognize it, that means you probably read one of the earlier versions of Tasku's tale. Let's hope I'm able to stick to this one this time, fingers crossed!

Savior of Light out.


End file.
